Spider Frog
"Oh no,it's the Spider Frog!" - A woman "Oh ho ho ho! I am the Spider Frog!" Spider Frog is a villainous criminal spider themed frog,he was a normal frog called Bobby once who really liked spiders,he even started to study them,he became obsessed with them,and was jealous of others,because he was always disliked by people and made fun of for his love for spiders,which gave him the name of "Spider Frog",then one day: he snapped. He created his own personal laboratory and did experiments on himself,turning himself spider themed and mutating him with the DNA of a spider,giving him the powers and abilities of a spider and making super powered,he then became a criminal who beat up superheroes,taunted them,and challenged them,and also robbed banks,he then used the nickname "Spider Frog" and became a supervillain,but sometimes he isn't taken seriously,which makes him angry. Appearance He is an anthromorph frog,but with brown overalls with dark yellow buttons,and spider limbs coming from his back,he also has brown shoes and has white gloves,he has the teeth of a spider,and he has the skin of a spider and various dark red eyes with yellow orbs with two black pupils. Personality He is cocky,arrogant,selfish,and sarcastic,he will not hesitate to mock his opponents,and he has alot of confidence in himself,thinking he can beat anyone,he will also taunt his opponents and he will be sarcastic at certain times,he also usually only cares for himself. Deep down,Spider Frog however feels sad,because he was bullied for simply liking spiders,he deep down wishes to be accepted and sometimes gets jealous of heroes and admires them because they are what he never became: a superhero. Spider Frog also can sometimes be anti heroic,doing heroic intentions for his own selfish reasons. Powers and Abilities He can shoot webs from his palms capable of grabbing and holding onto things and swinging himself around,he also can trap Strenght Frog in a web,who can shake buildings with his strenght and destroy them with ease and one shot skyscrapers and destroy a whole city and capable of lifting a mountain and throwing it and destroying it. Durability: Can tank hits from Strenght Frog,and take hits from Speed Frog,who can go fast as lightning and punch someone so hard they're sent in outer space and sent flying around the whole planet and run through the planets millions of times over and run through whole cities and towns,he took hits from Speed Frog 110 times and didn't even flinch,tanked a laser and lightning and being vaporized and reduced to ash,can live inside a star. Precognition: He can see in the future for 30 seconds,allowing him to see what someone does in the future. Super strenght: Comparable to Strenght Frog and Speed Frog,knocked Strenght Frog out and slapped Speed Frog,sending him to the ground and knocking them out,beat a whole group of ninjas and martial artists that know all martial arts of judo (literally) with his hands tied behind his back,literally,he also punched through a whole building,shattering it,can lift a whole city and throw it and a whole car. Can create portals. Can shoot purple beams capable of catching Speed Frog,these beams are purple because they are poisonous,they can knock out someone in 20 seconds,and kill them in 30 seconds. Super speed: Can react with ease to Speed Frog and Strenght Frog who can keep up with Speed Frog,also can run around the whole world 30 times over with ease without being tired. Pain tolerance: Can tank most hits from Speed Frog and Strenght Frog without feeling that much pain,he does feel pain however but he has a good pain tolerance. Can shoot purple lasers from his eyes that are capable of reacting at lightning speeds and poison someone. Can climb and jump very high with his limbs from his back. Can devour whole buildings and cars and a skyscraper,he also devoured a spaceship. Regeneration: Can regenerate from being reduced to ash,regenerate from being hit with bullets and being crushed by a giant mallet. Can dodge bullets. Can slow down and stop time. Tanked a meteor being thrown at him. Beat a giant alien monster capable of destroying the planet and aliens who could destroy the planet in one hit with their technology's lasers. Hammerspace: Has giant mallets,knives and revolvers that ignore durability,and machetes that ignore durability,he also has baseball bats,has durability ignoring swords capable of hitting Speed Frog. Can turn invisible to the point not even Hearing Frog can detect him,Hearing Frog can detect anyone on the whole planet. Can re-attach and de-attach limbs. One shotted Dr. Mad Scientist,a frog who could fight toe to toe with Speed Frog and beat Strenght Frog in strenght. His durability is comparable to Strenght Frog,who tanked missiles and mountains being thrown at him, He survived being stepped on by a giant dinosaur and overpowered it in strenght and then lifted it by the tail and threw it away with ease. Beat a clone of himself in combat. Can create perfect illusions of himself,which can make someone think they're fighting him when in reality he's somewhere else. Has sand which he uses to throw at the opponent's eyes to stun them. Can wipe out memories,read minds,and paralyze someone with telepathy and knock them out. Beat a Godzilla like monster named literally Monster who could devour cities,mountains,and islands and could punch stars and destroy them,and destroy cities with punches same goes for mountains and islands and Spider Frog is comparable in strenght with the monster. Destroyed boulders with ease. Can brainwash someone with telepathy and make them his slave. Intelligence: Created a machine capable of traveling through dimensions and universes and created the Spider car,a large,spider themed car that can fly and go to space and return to earth and tank hits from Monster and mountain busting explosions and tank missiles. Can breath in space and doesn't need oxygen. Can devour the strongest of metal. Has a laser gun which can vaporize metal and buildings. Weaknesses Cocky and arrogant. Even as a villain,he doesn't get that much respect. Has self doubt sometimes,becoming sad because he's treated like a joke and feels like he can't do anything right,even as a villain. Defeated by Smart Frog,who created a large portal made by a machine to send him to an island. His car can get destroyed with enough strenght and force,leaving him disappointed. "No! my car! i worked so hard on it!" Suffered humiliating losses by Speed Frog and Strenght Frog who managed to beat him always,even though he can sometimes win,he doesn't win the war between hero and villain. Has alot of pride,when it's destroyed,he will have self doubt and angry at himself. Has a short temper.